Sole and Last Heir of Egypt
by OrangeWorth
Summary: Fridget AU – Ancient Egypt, features Franky as the Egyptian Queen and Bridget as a world explorer. Two-shots, many ideas but will leave it up to reviews so this gets a completed status now. Please review if you like what you've read. First attempt at AU and second attempt at fanfic.
1. I Am Pharaoh

Heya people,

First off, sincerest apologies to the Egyptians or anyone else about my version of Ancient Egypt, I have no intention to offend. Take it as an AU Egypt. If anything, I marvel at the Egyptian queens.

Secondly, if anyone came here from _Will She Remember?_ Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. In fact, as some of you already know, I've already drafted every chapter till the end, which is near.

Thirdly, do review if you've enjoyed the read.

Cheers ;)

* * *

It was a sunny day in Egypt, like any other day in this prosperous and peaceful land. Queen Fukayna, adorned in mostly white and blue linen to the ankles was enjoying the beauty of her land. Despite the shade provided by her servants, the weather was starting to take a toll so much that the queen decided to rest by the great river Nile. She watched the river water flow with little interest until something golden, tan, and dressed in strange clothes floated and moved along the currents towards her. Instantly, her guards were on high alert, spears at the ready to stab the floating object.

Queen Fukayna stood up and walked over to her guards, ignoring her servants' pleas. The queen motioned for her guards to pick up the stranger instead of ending whatever breath left in that foreigner. Once placed on the ground, the queen walked closer for inspection at the unconscious body that was motionless and with visible signs of injuries, defensive wounds on the arms, hands, torso and legs. Compassion overwhelmed the great ruler for some unknown reasons and she ordered her people to place the wounded person on her own palanquin to the surprise of her servants. The queen walked beside her palanquin, ever so frequent glancing at that unconscious body.

The maids were then ordered to prepare bath water while Queen Fukayna looked at the wounded stranger who was still passed out and was now placed on the day bed near the bath area. When the bath water was of the right temperature, Queen Fukayna ordered her servants to leave and they were unsure but they knew better than to question their queen. A basin with warm water was filled and the queen peered down at the unconscious beauty that was before her. The bleeding had stopped and the injuries did not seem too severe yet the queen, having highly value cleanliness, decided that she would personally care for the stranger that she felt so strangely connected to.

Slowly and gently, the queen stripped her guest of wet clothes, feasting her eyes on the body that lay naked and injured. She then proceeded to wipe the dried blood off the soft, tan skin, applying ointment before bandaging up the wounds. She stopped for a moment to admire how clean skinned the stranger was as opposed to her own many tattoos. Next, she stood up and poured the water away to retrieve more fresh bath water. The queen wiped lovingly at the face that had no red lips nor black eyeliner. It was unlike what she had on daily. Despite the lack of makeup, the queen saw and knew that the face before her was immensely beautiful with an evenly matched body. She took her time cleaning every inch of that stranger's body, appreciating the work of art, washing the body like it was a treasured possession. The queen even took some time to wash clean the golden blonde hair. When completely cleaned, the queen took one of her own fine linen to dress her stranger, even equipping the still unconscious body with jewelry made of gold. She dried the short blonde hair and gave it a little brush before lifting up the body and allowing it to lay on her own bed.

The queen, pleased at how peaceful her guest looked in bed had walked over to the bath area and cleaned herself.

Queen Fukayna's guest was tucked in comfortably but the queen lay only on top of her bed, reading, being true to her name. Suddenly, the queen felt a shift, her guest was stirring. She positioned her reading material away and focused her attention to her guest. Anxious thoughts invaded. What if the guest was a threat to her life? What if she was trained in assassination to end the queen's female rule? What if the wounds were inflicted purposefully? Should she call for her guards?

All of her fears were silenced when she met the bluest and most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen even when they were now filled with fear, fatigue, and other overwhelming emotions. The queen agreed that a person's eyes revealed who they really are. This pair of eyes were curiously peering up at her. Her guest had mysteriously shrunk lower into the Egyptian cotton sheets, revealing only the upper half of her face.

An amused smile crept across the queen's face as she turned her body to better face her peering, silent guest. "Golden, a long way from home, are you not?" the queen asked as she tugged on the closest strands of blonde hair.

"Where am I?" the stranger asked in a raspy tone as her blue eyes tried to focus on as much detail as possible from her disadvantaged position. From what she could see, past the purple mesh material curtains which hung around the bed, the environment was clean, quiet and decorated in marble and gold. Her head was spinning and her body was sore.

"Egypt. Do you know not?"

"That I do know but where specifically and why do you speak English?"

The queen chuckled before replying, "Golden, do you know not? Knowledge is vital and your language is simple. What brought you to Egypt? You certainly stand out with hair so golden, like it is the Sun." Once again, she tugged at the blonde hair and the action seemed to irritate the hiding guest.

"I was seeking adventure," the guest replied without meeting the queen's gaze.

"Was getting injured and floating like a dead body in the Nile part of adventure seeking?" the queen carried on, ignoring the irritation of her earlier action.

"No, I was attacked by nomads in the dessert," the blonde guest replied with some embarrassment.

"That is no place for a person like you, golden. Short, soft and without an idea of self-defense. Blonde too. They could or might have wanted to make you their slave," the queen said before tugging on blonde hair again.

"Look, I get why you're calling me golden but I must insist that you stop tugging at my hair!" the blonde said with a little more force than she had intended.

The queen was entertained but she narrowed her eyes. "Very well then, golden," she said as she reached over and gently stroked the blonde hair. Her action seemed to sit well with the guest as her blue eyes appear less resolute. "Do you want to sit up? Have some wine and maybe some bread? Or fruit? Meat?" She could not understand why she was bending over backwards to make her guest feel comfortable.

The blonde had difficulties getting into a sitting position and the queen instinctively reached over to help. When she was up, she finally got a look at herself. She had unfamiliar clothes and jewelry on. "Why am I dressed like this? Are you making me into a mummy?!" the guest asked as she started to fear, blue eyes looking horrified.

Queen Fukayna burst into laughter and as she stopped, she looked over and asked rather seriously, "Are you dead? Why speak of being a mummy?"

The guest looked down and whispered, "I heard some people were mummified alive and mummies have jewelry on."

"Did you also hear that you have to be wrapped to be a mummy? Are you in a sarcophagus? And does my personal royal chambers bear any resemblance to a tomb?" The queen bit back, sounding so harsh that blonde was inching away from her.

"Royal?" the guest echoed before she started coughing as her throat was too parched.

The queen reached out and poured wine into the golden chalice before passing it over.

The guest seemed hesitant as if the threat for being mummified was still real. The queen rolled her green eyes and took a large sip out of the cup before handing it over again.

This time, the guest took it and she greedily drank.

"Slowly, it is in abundance." The queen smirked as she passed over a piece of bread, assessing if she needed to take a bite off first.

"You're royalty?" the stranger asked after getting some food and drink in while the queen waited patiently beside her guest.

"Is it that hard to believe? Look around you. Everything is clean and beautiful, a splendid reflection of me," Queen Fukayna said with pride.

"Does the arrogance come with it?" the blonde asked bluntly.

If someone else had asked what the guest had asked, the queen would not bat an eye to have the person executed but she was somewhat impressed. "Would you not be arrogant, if say, you're the sole ruler of the throne of Egypt, much to the dismay of my father and the premature death of my brother, my supposed co-ruler? Arrogance to you, but to me, it is an entitlement. Since I was a child, I was trained with knowledge and endurance. I am the sole heir, groomed to be a ruthless leader. I am pharaoh. I am to be worshipped as a living god."

The shorter of the two had gone weaker again, but she managed, "You're queen?" As soon as she said that, she rested her head hard on the pillow.

There was a flash of concern on the queen's face but she assessed that it was just fatigue, before she said, "I'm Queen Fukayna."

"Fu-what? I'm sorry," the blonde said as she blushed and looked down at her hands. Suddenly feeling out of her social class.

"You can call me Franky, golden," the queen said as she grinned. She tucked some stray blonde hair behind the guest's ear.

"Are, are you sure? You're the queen," the blonde asked as she looked around, appearing worried. "Is there a king?"

Franky snorted. "Yes, I'm sure and no, there is no king and there would not be one."

"I'm Bridget," the blonde said with some relief.

"That is a lovely name. Golden is what I prefer. This color is intriguing," the queen said as she reached over and lightly ruffled some blonde hair.

Bridget laughed a little and Franky loved the sound.

"Do you want to take a bath? I could have the servants adjust the bath water for-"

"I now know that you're royalty and all but I'm not. Could you not have people serve me?" Bridget interrupted.

"Uh, alright should I prepare the bath for you then?" Franky asked.

Bridget's mouth hung open, "You, the queen wants to prepare me a bath?"

Franky smirked, "Well, it is not the first or do you now want the servants? They could give you a massage or I could too."

"What do you mean it's not the first?" Bridget asked with a higher pitch as her heart started beating faster.

"You do not wonder? How your wounds are cleaned? How you wear clean clothes? How you got from the Nile into my bed?" Franky asked with a smile and seeing that she rattled the blonde, she inched closer before adding, "I wiped you clean, all of you. I dressed your wounds. I carried you into bed. And now, I'm going to make you my queen."


	2. I Am Not Fit To Be Queen

Heya people,

Those who left a comment wanted to see where this story would go. So, this is how it goes.

Do leave a comment if you enjoyed the read or if you would like more ;)

Cheers!

* * *

"Careful now, you're going to fall off the edge and you will hurt yourself more," Franky said while eyeing on Bridget who was inching closer and closer to the edge of the bed. She smiled before grabbing on to Bridget's hip to pull her back in. "You are not trying to run away, are you? I am surely faster in your condition."

"What do you mean your queen? I am not fit to be queen," Bridget asked, barely above a whisper.

"Well, I like you. It means I want to pamper you, more than what my servants do for me. To care for you," Franky replied with a seductive smile.

"I don't want to be part of your royal harem," Bridget said weakly.

Franky's eyebrows perked up as she heard the reply and she laughed before saying, "I do not want you to be my sex toy. And you are trying to talk yourself out. It is a useful strategy, when you use truths that you believe about yourself but it does not work here for three reasons. One, you fail to see your own worth. Two, the queen thing was a joke to play with you further. The harem is true, only in the sense that I have a group of women but they are not my wives and you will not be a part of it. They are not even permitted to be in this chamber but here you are on my bed. Does that not say much? And three, if wars could be prevented with negotiations, negotiation is the way. However, sometimes, it is inevitable to raise fists."

"Are you asking me to, to fight you? I've always tried to talk myself out of trouble and you already said that I had no self-defense. How did you know though?" Bridget asked, looking down at her hands.

Franky stifled her laugh and said, "Fight me? You will not succeed. I am merely stating a point and as to your second question, one must learn to heal wounds apart from inflicting them. I have seen both. Wounds of a person who could defend themselves and wounds from a person who knew not. You have the wounds of someone fleeing from danger." Franky studied the blonde's reaction and realized that Bridget's focus had drifted away. To test her observation, she said, "Your beauty is astounding. I would love to spread you out on the bed, order you to be still and if you refuse, I would tie your limbs to the bedposts so that I can relish all of you." Franky gently caressed Bridget's cheek.

Bridget had suddenly snapped back into reality with Franky's touch but she had not caught Franky's last few lines so she asked, "What?"

"What?" Franky echoed as innocently as she could muster but on the insides, she was laughing. "You have an overwhelmed look, perhaps some rest is good." Franky got off the bed and called for her servants. She walked to another section of the large chamber while Bridget stayed on bed looking baffled.

Franky appeared again, this time dressed similar to a male pharaoh, complete with a beard.

Bridget looked at the queen questioningly.

"For the male leaders who cannot accept orders from a woman," Franky said and winked, then added, "Hes-Ra, here will look after you while I am away." Franky pointed to one of her servants. "I have a nation to rule but I will be back."

The overwhelming tiredness took over Bridget. She fell fast asleep on the bed which was more comfortable than the ones she slept on for decades.

* * *

Franky watched her blonde guest with high interest. Bridget had flipped over, lying on her stomach, the thin sheet over her only covered her back, exposing her linen-clothed bum and legs. Her face was angled towards Franky and Franky could not resist the temptation to softly stroke the fascinating blonde hair.

When Bridget awoke, she saw Franky lying on her side, looking at her while eating grapes from a golden tray. A mischievous smile appeared on Franky when Bridget looked tiredly at her. "Grape?" Franky asked. Before she got a reply, she stuffed the grape past Bridget's lips and Bridget relaxed her jaw to allow entry.

"There's people fanning you and yet I feel the wind too," Bridget mumbled, without moving from her position.

"There are people fanning you too. The heat of the day gets to everyone. Look at how you fell asleep," Franky said with raised eyebrows. Bridget grunted in reply.

Franky saw and understood that the blonde needed some stretching after such long periods of inactivity. She got up and walked over to Bridget's side in a few quick steps, picked up the smaller blonde and placed her on her feet so she could stretch. But the move was abrupt, Bridget felt faint and she leaned her forehead on Franky's shoulder.

"Dizzy," Bridget mumbled.

Franky placed her hands gently on the blonde's hips, steadying her. They stood like that for a while before Bridget realized that she was getting too comfortable relaxing on the taller woman. She freaked, moved her head away in a backwards motion too fast and was falling back on the bed with Franky's hands gently guiding.

"No sudden movements from you. You must realize you're not wholly well, no?" Franky effortlessly lifted Bridget's legs off the floor, arranged some pillows and let Bridget sit in bed comfortably. "You should stay in bed."

Franky chuckled as she climbed back onto her side of the bed. Then she reached over to check the blonde's temperature and then motioned for her servant to bring her a cold cloth. "Here, this will help," Franky said as she placed the cloth on Bridget's forehead.

"I don't want to be served," Bridget said despite appreciating the cold treatment.

"Golden, you nearly passed out from standing."

"I've always gotten things done on my own. I've made it for decades now."

"Stubborn. Look where you ended up, if it was not for me. Sometimes you can let people do things for you, especially when they are sincere."

"I'm not used to that. People are not sincere. People don't do things and expect nothing in return," Bridget said in a bitter tone.

Franky nodded before responding, "Let it be the first then. Bath?"

"Am I dirty to you? Why am I on your bed?" Bridget asked somewhat defensively.

"You misunderstand. Bath to an Egyptian is ritualistic. I myself take more than a bath a day, especially in this heat," Franky replied simply.

"I travelled most my life. Bath time wasn't always a priority."

"Well, now you can have a bath in a few steps," Franky said while pointing towards the large bath area. The bath was big enough to swim in.

Bridget's stomach growled and Franky laughed, gesturing at the grapes on the bed with her head. Bridget blushed but took a grape.

"So, golden, tell me about yourself. I am still intrigued."

"I don't want to," Bridget said as she took another grape.

Franky studied the blonde's reaction, taking note before saying, "Well, I will then. My name means intelligent. My mother hated and abused me. My father knew but he did nothing for he wanted a son. When my mother bore him a son, he had her mummified alive as he feared that his precious son too would be hated and abused by her. My father of course loved my brother more but it was wiser to have us rule together since he was ill and my brother was too young. Then my father passed. My brother too, a few years later so here I am as the sole last heir. See? Not a great story either," Franky said as she raised her eyebrows at Bridget.

"Perhaps some other day," Bridget said softly, marveling at how easy it was for the queen to tell of such an awful tale.

As the two had dinner, they enjoyed the performances of dancers before it was time to sleep.

Night time came and they slept. Bridget was whimpering and moving slightly in bed but it was not that subtle as it woke Franky. "Don't hurt me. I mean no harm," Bridget kept repeating.

"Shhh… no one is going to hurt you. I will not let them," Franky whispered in a soothing tone, touching Bridget's cheek with her fingertips. Then terrified blue eyes snapped open, a shrill cry filled the quiet night as Bridget sat up gasping for air. The royal guards rushed in to find their queen trying to calm the sweating blonde. Quickly they retreated back to their original posts.

"You are safe," Franky repeated over and over softly while rubbing Bridget's back. She called for her servants to prepare warm bath waters seeing that the night was cold in the land. As Franky guided the blonde to the bath, she instructed her servants to have the sheets changed.

Franky slowly undresses the still shaken blonde who made no attempts to resist her but she shivered a little as the cold night wind blew. The queen, dropping her usual playful character with the blonde, was sensitive to it, wrapping her guest with cloth before asking her to sit on the white marble steps by the bath.

Franky took great care in only exposing the part of skin that she wished to clean and covering up the portion before exposing another part of bare flesh. When she was done, she redressed the injuries which she felt necessary. She then dressed the blonde in fresh night clothes before giving a quick peck on the blonde's forehead. Instead of leading Bridget by hand back to the bed, she brought her guest to the sitting area where they sat facing each other.

"This is a huge adjustment for you, golden. I will make a deal with you," Franky started as she observed if the blonde was focused enough. "I need your full attention here," she said softly but in a serious tone.

Bridget nodded and Franky continued, "You probably do not want to stay here but I cannot, in clean conscience let you leave in your state. Experience tells me that it will not end well for you. Clearly you are disturbed over what happened before we met but I will not hold you against your will. However, I do demand that you stay here, fed and clothed, until you are well and for another hundred more days. After that, you may sail with the Egyptian fleet if you please and continue on with your adventure seeking."

Bridget stared at Franky without much change to her emotion as if waiting Franky to go on.

"While you recuperate, you may roam about freely but with guards for protection. If you are feeling up to it, you may even see all of Egypt and if you want, my scholars will teach you on various fields, even to write and speak of the Egyptian language. Granted, if it appeals to you. But when you are well, I will train you, day and night if we must, until you are able to defend yourself from those who wish to do you harm. You will learn about weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and fighting tactics. A hundred days should be adequate." Franky muffled a laughter before adding, "It could increase because of your softness."

Bridget scowled at Franky for that last remark but she also felt an emotion that she was not accustomed to given that Franky had taken the time to plan out her stay in such details.

"Do you accept?" Franky asked, looking a little unsure. "We may renegotiate a little but know that I do this so that you do not leave here and on the next day get killed somewhere else."

"I accept," Bridget said as she met Franky's eyes.

"Great. Let us continue our sleep," Franky said with a pleased smile. She got up and stretched out her hand for Bridget to take.

Franky settled into her left side of the bed and waited for Bridget who had to walk a further distance to her side of the bed. When they were both in bed, Franky looked over. "You still look tensed. Would you like to be held?" Franky asked uncertain but before she could entertain her thoughts further, Bridget had rolled over, rested her head on Franky's chest, and draped an arm over Franky's ribs. Franky smiled in the dark of the night as she placed her arm securely over the blonde's back.


End file.
